Zombicide
by Millama
Summary: Quatre amis se retrouvent dans un monde envahit de zombies. Malheureusement pour eux, les zombies sont évolués, différents des habituels, que cela va-t-il donner?


_**Hello ! :)**_

 _ **Cette fiction est différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, pour la simple raison que ça vient d'un délire entre ami dû à de longues heures de jeux sur ce RP plateau.**_

 _ **J'ai été obligé de mettre un autre non que le nom du vrai jeu vue que le site ne le connaissait pas. Donc, je vous présente le jeu Zombicide - ici avec l'extension des zombies toxiques - sur lequel j'ai fait une petite fiction.**_

 _ **Ensuite j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. J'ai changé les prénoms - évidemment - pour ceux qui connaissent zombicide il y a deux prénoms du jeux (les deux mecs) et pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fictions...Siggy est le nom de ma perso préférée de Vikings, puis Eivor est le nom d'une chanteuse que j'adore :). Dernière chose...je précise que "blondin" est un surnom qu'on donne à mon pote parce qu'il est châtain clair et qu'il supporte pas que l'on dise qu'il est blond x)  
**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir, qui sait, peut-être vous vous amuserez. Ce jeux est vraiment géant même si des fois on a envie de tuer nos amis...si, si je vous assure xD (je pense d'ailleurs que j'écrirais un autre truc la dessus xD)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

Les rues sont sombres. La nuit est tombée. Un téléphone sonne au coin d'une rue, une jeune fille pousse un cri de terreur et se rue sur le mobile pour le faire taire le plus vite possible, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

« _ Allô ? chuchote-t-elle, effrayée.

_ Eivor. Ils sont chez moi. Je suis enfermée. J'ai besoin de toi. Répond une voix aigüe.

_ Ok. Ecoutes, je ne suis pas loin de chez toi, je prends la première arme qui me vient j'arrive.

_ Dépêches toi. Je n'ai qu'une hâche ! Panique son interlocutrice. »

La jeune fille se fige, ouvrant de grands yeux.

« _ Qu'une hache ? Tu rigoles c'est déjà génial que tu aies ça ! Murmure-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

_ Je m'en fiche ! MAGNES TOI ! »

La fille raccroche avant de se faire repérer, et respirant un grand coup, attrape son pied de biche et ouvre la porte en grognant. Elle ouvre alors grand la bouche, tente de fuir mais rien ne se produit. Son corps est statufié. Derrière la porte se situe une véritable armada de zombie. Elle prend une grande inspiration, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Elle laisse sortir tout l'air de ses poumons et d'un coup donne un grand coup de pied-de-biche dans la tête du premier zombie. La cervelle se répand autour d'elle. Elle se retient de vomir et en attaque un deuxième, puis un troisième. La première pièce est désormais vide. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Ce dernier s'arrête sur une forme étrange. Elle s'en approche.

« _ Bingo ! »

Elle est désormais dans la capacité d'aider son amie, elle a un katana.

* * *

 ** _*Plus loin dans la ville*_**

Les rues sont recouvertes de sang, une poêle à la main, un jeune homme châtain-blond-roux tente d'achever un zombie.

« _ Putain de poêle de merde. Il faut vraiment que je trouve autre chose. »

Il assène un dernier grand coup à la chose dont le contenu crânien se répand sur le sol.

« _ Saloperie. »

Il se tourne et voit un bâtiment ouvert. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il va pouvoir aller fouiller sans mauvaises surprises. Confiant, il entre dans le bâtiment en ruine et tourne la tête sur les côtés. Dans l'ombre d'un canapé, une masse dépasse. Sûrement une arme. Il s'en approche et pose la main dessus. Il retient alors une grimace de dégoût. Sous sa main, une peau en putréfaction. Il fait un bond en arrière, sachant très bien ce que cela signifie. Un zombie n'est pas mort. Il se recule, le zombie se relève, et là, surprise. Un deuxième zombie l'accompagne, au sol un corps vidé de son sang, de la chair enlevée à plusieurs endroit.

« _ Merde. »

Il lève la poêle et assène un coup au premier zombie. Par chance, le tranchant de la poêle entre en contact en premier, il le tue du premier coup. Le deuxième résiste un peu plus, mais il l'achève après quelques coups. Grognant, il se penche, un katana se trouve non loin de là, il le ramasse et sort de la maison. Son portable vibre, il décroche.

« _ Ouais ?

_ C'est Eivor, Siggy a des soucis, va falloir qu'on aille l'aider.

_ Ok. Je te rejoins où ?

_ T'es loin de chez elle ?

_ Non, quelques rues.

_ On se retrouve devant son portail.

_ A tout de suite. »

* * *

 _ ***Pendant ce temps, chez Siggy***_

« _ On peut même plus aller dans le jacuzzi avec cette putain d'invasion ! »

La jeune fille frisée balance un couteau suisse dans la tête d'un zombie qui rebondit et se plante dans le pot d'une fleur plus loin.

« _ Chiotte. »

Encore en maillot de bain, elle prend sa hache à deux mains et essaie de taper dans le zombie. Bien trop de fougue dans son coup, elle est entraînée par la hache qui se plante dans le mur. Elle tourne le visage et voie le zombie approcher. Elle tire sur la hache qui est coincée, le zombie tente de poser sa main sur elle.

« _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Elle se baisse juste à temps et tombe sur le sol, la hache suivant le mouvement.

« _ Au moins j'ai la hache. »

Elle se redresse et fuit un peu plus loin. Elle envoie la hache vers l'avant. Cette dernière se plante dans le bras du zombie.

« _ PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'est de la vraie camelote cette hache ! »

Elle pousse un petit cri pour se donner courage et tire à nouveau la hache à elle, puis retente afin de couper le zombie. Mission accomplie. Elle recule de quelques pas, et elle part en courant dans sa chambre où elle trouve une lampe torche. Ravie, elle l'empoigne et se dirige vers une autre pièce pour chercher un meilleur armement. Cette hache est vraiment impossible à manier, bien trop lourde pour elle.

Elle entre dans le garage, sûre d'y trouver au moins une carabine gardée par son père. Elle va pouvoir mieux chercher avec sa lampe torche, ce qui lui permet de fouiller plus longtemps sans mourir de peur. Elle se dirige vers une masse dans le coin du garage, puis s'arrête. Un zombie. Elle se tourne dans l'autre sens. Un deuxième arrêt. Un deuxième zombie.

« _ J'ai un karma en ton-car aujourd'hui bordel ! »

Elle ferme les yeux, s'assène un 'tu peux le faire !' et balance la hache sur le premier zombie. La hache frôle le crâne du zombie qui perd quelques mèches des quelques cheveux qui lui reste, mais elle ne le touche pas. Elle virevolte et jette la hache sur l'autre zombie. Son crâne se brise en deux. Malheureusement celui qu'elle n'a pas touché en profite pour la mordre. Elle part en se tenant l'épaule, récupérant la hache au passage.

Dans le salon, elle trouve un fusil à canon scié sur le canapé, et un couteau en bon état sur la table basse. Etonnée mais trop heureuse pour râler elle les attrape au vol et sort par la baie vitrée, profitant que les zombies ne soient pas encore réunis.

Un zombie s'extirpe pourtant de dessous la haie sur le côté. Elle freine sa course. Elle hésite, puis opte pour le corps à corps, son couteau est tranchant, elle ne peut pas le râter. Elle sort le couteau mais en le dégainant elle se coupe la main.

« _ Aïe ! C'est quoi cette poisse ?! »

Pour toute réponse, un grognement. Elle ne cherche pas plus, et fonce dans le tas pour se débarrasser de l'ennemie. Elle sait que si elle ne le fait pas c'est lui qui se débarrassera d'elle. Elle plante le couteau droit devant elle, rate le zombie qui lui inflige une deuxième blessure.

« _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Elle s'écroule sur le sol en se tordant de douleur.

* * *

 ** _*De l'autre côté du portail*_**

« _ Tu as entendu ça ? Marmonne Eivor.

_ Oui. Tu crois qu'elle s'est blessée ?

_ Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'est faite mordre. Viens. »

Elle entraîne le jeune homme à sa suite et regarde le boîtier électronique devant le portail.

« _ Hum. Un grand coup dedans devrait suffire. Au pire la moitié de la ville est morte, plus rien ne nous arrêtera. »

Et elle donne un grand coup dans le boîtier. Le portail s'ouvre et tous deux se figent devant le spectacle. Siggy, à moitié vivante, à moitié zombie achève un zombie à coup de couteau.

« _ Doug…tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a un fusil à canon scié et elle essaie de le battre avec un couteau ?

_ Je n'en sais absolument rien.

_ 'm'aurait étonné. »

Elle pousse un soupir et s'avance pour trancher le zombie de son katana. Ludivine se tourne vers eux, un grognement sortant de sa bouche.

« _ EIVOR! POURQUOI T'ES PAS ARRIVEE PLUS TOT ?!

_ J'ai eu quelques soucis en chemin.

_ Et toi ?! Fait-elle en désignant Doug.

_ J'ai tenté de mieux m'armer mais je suis tombé sur deux zombies.

_ Que t'est-il arrivée ? Coupe Eivor, curieuse.

_ Il semblerait que nous soyons tombés sur des zombies qui ne nous tuent pas de suite ou ne nous transforment de suite, mais nous…arghhh…transforment petit à petit en zombie…

_ Merde. Faut absolument trouver un moyen de la guérir. Souffle Doug.

_ Complètement d'accord, mais l'on doit retrouver Dan plus loin. Il semblerait qu'il est un armement plus important.

_ Allons-y. »

Les trois amis observent les rues de part et d'autres. Aucuns zombies à l'horizon. Ils avancent lentement mais sûrement, l'œil aux aguets. Siggy reste un peu en retrait, sentant le poison des zombies l'infecter de plus en plus. La chair de ses amis commence à l'appeler. Elle déglutit. Il faut qu'elle tienne et elle tiendra.

Un peu plus loin, à un coin de rue plusieurs zombies recouverts d'un liquide verdâtre apparaissent.

« _ Euh…ils sont…VERTS ?! S'écrie Eivor.

_ Sûrement sont-ils toxiques …, suggère Doug.

_ Ouais.

_ ON a vraiment besoin de l'armement de Dan pour les tuer.

_ J'y vais, je vais passer par les rues sur le côté.

_ Je reste avec Siggy et son canon scié. Elle peut être utile. »

Hochement de tête de la part de Doug qui détale.

« _ Tu prends ceux de droite, je fais la gauche ?

_ Comme tu veux, de toute façon aujourd'hui je n'arrive à rien.

_ TU t'es coupée comment ? Demande Eivor en remarquant la blessure.

_ En voulant attaquer un zombie au couteau.

_ Classe.

_ Je me suis coupée en dégainant.

_ Ridicule.

_ Karma de merde. »

Eivor rigole, jusqu'à ce qu'un des zombies entre dans leur zone d'action. Elle sort alors le katana qu'elle a sur elle et le découpe du premier coup.

« _ Frimeuse ! Crie Siggy en sortant sa hache. »

Une fumée verdâtre se répand du corps du zombie tué par Eivor. Cette dernière inhale la fumée par mégarde et se met à tousser. Siggy donne un coup de hache à un autre zombie qui essayait d'attaquer son amie.

« _ Meurs en silence et aides moi à les tuer ! »

Mais une fumée verte s'échappe du zombie, elle aussi en aspire. Elle aussi tousse.

« _ Ils nous contaminent aussi Siggy !

_ On a pas le choix ! Si je tire avec le fusil à canon scié tu meurs avec ! »

* * *

 ** _*Quatre rues plus loin*_**

« _ Aaaaaah ! Je t'avais prévenue de me filer autre chose qu'une foutue poêle en échange du lance-flamme ! Râle Dan en rangeant la poêle dans son sac.

_ Je m'en fou, je me balade pas avec une merde pareil dans mon stuff ! Répond Doug.

_ Ouais bah moi je me retrouve avec deux poêle et je t'en chie pas une galette !

_ Ca aurait accentué ton côté Breton.

_ Tagol. »

Les deux garçons se retournent vers une maison à côté d'eux. La porte est fermée. Ils se lancent un regard.

« _ On l'ouvre ? Demande Dan.

_ Au risque de se trouver face à ces connards de zombies verts ? Fait Doug.

_ On pourra trouver du stuff.

_ Je suis full. Et blessé à l'épaule parce que tu ne m'as pas couvert ! Réplique le châtain-blond-roux.

_ T'as qu'à mettre une capote.

_ Beuuuuurk ! Beurk beurk beurk ! Grimace Doug.

_ On rentre !

_ Non ! On doit rejoindre les filles le plus vite possible !

_ On trouvera peut-être un remède la dedans !

_ C'est pas un hôpital on ne… »

Trop tard, Dan ouvre la porte et tous les deux se retrouvent nez à nez avec plusieurs zombies. Par chance, plus de normaux que de toxiques…

* * *

 ** _*Du côté des filles*_**

Un autre coup de hache. Un autre coup de katana. Les filles se couvrent le visage comme elles le peuvent, de toute façon, elles ne peuvent rien faire de plus contre les vapeurs vertes. Siggy tombe au sol après avoir massacré plusieurs zombies. Un dernier regard se pose sur Eivor et sa peau se transforme.

Elle se putréfie, se change lentement en zombie sous les yeux de Eivor qui tente de l'achever mais Siggy se redresse et donne un coup de hache dans le katana qui se brise en mille morceaux.

« _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ELLE SAIT PAS SE SERVIR D'UNE HACHE EN TANT QU'HUMAINE MAIS SUFFIT QU'ELLE DEVIENNE UN ZOMBIE POUR ETRE EXPERTE ! C'est quoi ce bronx ?! »

Elle se détourne et frappe deux zombies verts en plus. Elle aussi tombe à genoux. Siggy lui saute dessus et la mord, achevant sa transformation en zombie. Une odeur fraîche de chair humaine…mélangée à une odeur de putréfaction, Doug et Dan sont arrivés, mais avec beaucoup trop de retard, et transformés en Zombivants.

« _ Attends…elles sont zombies ET armées comme nous ? S'écrie Dan.

_ Ouais enfin, armées comme nous…on a quand même des lance-flammes mon gars.

_ C'est vrai mais c'est cheater !

_ Complètement, cons de zombies mutants toxiques !

_ Mais attends, ça veut dire qu'on peut devenir comme ça nous aussi ! MAIS C'EST TROP BADASS !

_ Non, je refuse de devenir…

_ Oses me dire que c'est pas génial !

_...  
_ Doug !

_ Bon ok, c'est carrément géant ! Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner les autres survivants et… »

Le zombie Siggy se jette sur Doug, aidée de zombie Eivor. Doug se débat, Dan tente de l'aider mais les poêles ne servent à rien contre deux zombies armées. L'odeur du sang se répand dans l'air et les deux filles se reculent, laissant l'autre au sol. Doug se redresse après s'être tordus au sol dans tous les sens. Lui aussi est un zombie. Dan esquisse un sourire.

« _ Désolé mon gars, tu m'as laissé les poêles ! T'aurais pas fait le blondin, mon vœux ne se serait pas réalisé ! »

Les zombies le regardent sans comprendre. Il pose les armes. La bataille est finit, c'est aux autres de se défendre, maintenant, les méchants règnent.

FIN.


End file.
